Love Story
by Lethe the Dragon
Summary: How Harri and George meet and their story along the way. Fem Harry! James and Lily alive!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own song but the plot is mine! Song is Love Story by Taylor Swift.

_We were both young when I first saw you._  
_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_  
_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

Harri watched as the adults danced around and the children who were her age mingled about. It was her eleventh birthday and she was about to be revealed as the Potter and Black Heiress. She saw a group of red-heads watching as the trumpet sounded, announcing her arrival.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
_See you make your way through the crowd_

She walks down the stairs and she notices one of the red-heads make their way towards her.

_And say, "Hello,"_

Hello, he says. My name is George Weasley. Pleased to meet you. He gives her a lopsided smile that one day she will come to love.

_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,__  
__And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

Harri's father, James walks up and says" Stay away. I don't want you anywhere near my precious daughter. Don't you dare corrupt her innocence."

_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said..._

"No!" she exclaims "We were just talking. Don't go. Father," she said, "We are just friends. Nothing will happen"

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_ So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

She walks out to the garden and she sees George standing there with a rose and some chocolate. She runs up and gives him a hug. "I thought you might not have been able to come" she whispers.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." he replies.

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._  
_Oh, oh._

They sit down on a bench and they kiss. It had been three years since they had first kissed and five since they had first meet, but still each kiss made her squeal in the inside and her toes curl. She knew she loved him and she knew he loved her, no matter what.

_'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,__  
__And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

Her father would never approve of the relationship, if only because he never wanted to see his baby girl grow up. She knew her mother loved George and was okay with the relationship. She even helped keep James away from them when they had their special rendezvous.

_But you were everything to me,_  
_I was begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

"I love you" she whispers.

"I love you too" he replies

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

Her father was trying to push her together with Draco Malfoy, a pure-blood. She hated Malfoy, she didn't want to marry him!

_This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

She knew, in the end, her father would accept that she loved George, not Malfoy. She knew that she would be able to walk down the aisle wearing white and meet George instead of Malfoy.

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

She waited at the Three Broomsticks for three hours till she got up and left. It was her seventh year at Hogwarts and she was no longer scared of walking around with out a friend. Voldemort was dead, permanently this time. She walked to the Shrieking Shack and she stopped abruptly.

_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
_And I said..._

"Where were you!" she says "I waited three hours for you. Why?"

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."

"Are you mad at me? Do you not love me anymore, why are you doing this to me George?" she asks

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

"It's not that, love." he says. he kneels to the ground and pulls out a ring and says " I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me, Harri Potter?"

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress

_"Your father said yes and I had this ring picked out just for you. Just please say yes" he says_

"Yes, oh YES! I love you George and I'm sorry for doubting you." she exclaims. George puts the ring on her finger, stands up and pulls her into one of those kisses in the movies that make you go awwwwww.

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

Harri looks at her ring and places a hand on her baby bump. George comes up from behind her and gives her a hug.

Please review! Reviews make me happy, and happy me means more stories.


	2. AN Sorry

I am soooooo sorry but this is not another chapter. This is a huge problem, people are pushing for SOPA again. this would make drawing fanart, writing fanfictions, making play throughs, and song copies(including background music) ILLEGAL! you can get FINES and JAILTIME for it. Sign the petetion PLEASE!

Here's the link, just get rid of the spaces.

petitions whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF


End file.
